Harry's Revelation
by JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: This is a Snarry One-shot. Rated T-it has smut. Harry awakens to a rather peculiar situation. After gaining much perspective, he has a revelation. A Very Snarry Revelation. I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment. They are not mine, sadly. Review please! Thanks! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Please View this Disclaimer Before Proceeding:**

 **This is rated M content, containing lots of smut. It's a Snarry one-shot. It's more of a fluffy meaningful 'one-shot' than a hard-core (sex) one-shot (I might add another chapter (with lots of Snarry-loving) if people like it, therefore you should review, follow, and favorite-tell me what you think)!**

 **I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

 _ **Jen**_

 _ **The Snarry Shipper**_

* * *

 ** _Harry's Revelation_**

With effort, he came back to consciousness.

The doctors were surrounding him, but there was only one person who looked familiar.

 _Muggle doctors?_ Harry thought, wanting to scratch his head—but he found himself unable to move. His muscles felt gel-like, and his mind felt numb.

"W-w- _ack!_ " He coughed suddenly, after starting to ask 'where am I?'

"Here," a familiar voice said, "drink this. It will help."

Harry looked up at the man, but his vision was blurred. He swore he knew him…tall, dark lengthy hair…

"Professor Snape!" He cried, finding his glasses on the stand beside his bed. He found the strength to put them on.

"What the—erm…Professor? Why are you dressed like that?" Harry looked the man up and down. Snape _never_ wore anything but black, but the man was in all white…as if he were a muggle doctor.

He didn't answer, but his brow was furrowed, and his arm was extended. Harry took the glass.

He looked down at it. "Is this a potion?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled at that, something so familiar—but he was embarrassed that he did, so he blushed and frowned.

Snape's eyebrow raised higher when he saw Harry's reaction. "No, Harry. It is only water. Please drink it."

 _Please?_ "Did you…nevermind." Harry said. _Merlin, this is weird. And who are these other people?_

The other doctors (or whoever they were) nodded once at Professor Snape, as if it were their cue to leave.

Harry finished his water—Merlin, he was thirsty!

"Harry." Snape said, shaking his head. Harry nearly had a heart attack from shock when the man cupped his face gently. "My Harry."

Harry stared back at him, mouth agape. _…What in Merlin's name?_

"B-but…" he started to say, but lost his train of thought as the black onyx eyes penetrated his gaze. He knew he stopped breathing once he saw Snape lean down, his thin lips meeting his own, carefully caressing Harry's.

Harry's eyes were half-open, but his lips were still from shock. _Snape is_ _kissing_ _me?_

The kiss was brief, but it was enough to make Harry red as a tomato. He…liked it.

But he couldn't understand—why is this _happening?_

Once Snape parted from _his_ Harry's lips, he kissed him once on the nose before murmuring, "God, I've missed you."

Harry's breath hitched. Snape was being so… _nice._ Romantic, even. _Now there's a surprise_ , Harry thought.

"Uhm…I-I…" Harry could hardly get out. He still felt the man's breath hitting his face. He licked his lips, as if involuntarily. They still tasted like Snape…who actually tasted quite pleasant. Musky, woody, maybe even minty…

"You don't remember, I know." Snape sat down on a chair beside his bed. "I apologize, Harry. I've missed you so much…but, I shouldn't have kissed you. Not until you're well." He looked down at his hands, then at Harry's green eyes.

Harry stared back at him. "I don't understand. Are we at Hogwarts? What happened? Where's Ron and Hermione? And why the bloody hell did you just-just-y'know…" he said, breathlessly.

Snape smirked, "Kiss you?"

Harry felt himself blush from the neck up. "I-I-don't…"

Snape held a hand up to put him out of his misery. "Harry, there is a lot to explain. You've had a concussion, and this is the second time that you've woken up in the span of one month."

"A concussion? Can't you just give me a potion? Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Harry looked confused, suddenly sweating. The way Snape was looking at him…he wouldn't go so far as to say it was making him uncomfortable, but it was a little unnerving. Like he actually _meant_ something to the man…

"Harry," Snape laid a hand on Harry's, intertwining their fingers. "You had a car accident. Much of what you _think_ you know is incorrect." Snape furrowed his brows again.

Harry looked at him wide eyed, trying to steady his breathing. He could hardly concentrate with the strong hand encasing his own.

He twitched. Snape continued.

"There is no such thing as magic, Harry. Hogwarts does not exist, and I am not your…Potions Professor. I am your lover. I am also a teacher, but I teach Chemistry at a University."

 _I am your lover._ It rang in Harry's ears loudly. He jerked his hand back, but Snape held it in place.

"Please…do not be afraid of me." Snape looked…sad, really.

Harry didn't know what to say. "Oh Merlin."

"What?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Are-are you sure that…" Harry blurted.

Snape nodded. He intertwined his fingers with Harry's. Harry stared at their hands. It made him feel safe—nothing like the Professor Snape he remembered from Hogwarts. He looked into the man's eyes and saw genuine care.

But so much had happened! How could none of it be real?

"Professor?"

Snape smiled. _Smiled._

"Call me Severus, if you are comfortable enough."

Harry wasn't used to this.

"S-Severus…" Harry licked his lips, "if all of what you're saying is true, how long…have we been…" he trailed off.

"Lovers?" Severus finished for him. Harry nodded.

He tightened the grip on Harry's hand. "This is our anniversary, to date, for being together one year."

Harry liked the man's smile. It made him look so young, compared to his typical sneer. And his hair…it wasn't even greasy.

"I woke on our…anniversary? I…how did we meet?" Harry's brows rose. He was genuinely curious, after all.

Severus' cheeks flushed. "You…were a student in one of my classes. You were a first year college student. The day the semester ended, you…started dating me."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "So that makes me nineteen, then?"

Severus nodded.

"Huh." Harry couldn't really say much else, after he was told his entire life was practically a hoax. He let out a breath.

Snape…no, Severus…seemed quite content. Harry noticed that he kept stroking his arm, trying to calm him down. He couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"The other time you awoke," Severus began softly, "you said that I resembled your most hated professor at your school."

Harry frowned, "Yes, but _you_ —" Harry waved a hand at him, "are _nothing_ like that Snape. The Snape who taught potions at Hogwarts was…cruel."

Severus looked at him in concentration. "What would he do to you, Harry?"

Harry looked startled. He blinked. "Oh. Well, he would just insult me, is all. But he did save my life…countless times. He just…well, he's complicated. No one really liked him." _No one really liked him._ Harry thought about it. _Except Dumbledore…but he killed him._ Harry remembered that bit—but he knew it was more complex than that. He knew Snape had to kill Dumbledore to protect him.

So many people had to die for him.

 _Thankfully, not Snape._ After all that Snape had been through, he deserved to live—and as far as Harry knew, Snape survived after Voldemort was killed.

"Harry?" A deep voice murmured. Harry's head snapped up to look into the black eyes before him. The man had striking features—a large nose, no doubt—but he was nowhere near ugly. He just looked distinguished—and he had skin like porcelain. The black hair against the pale, snowy skin was actually… _kind of sexy?_

Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe he thought of Snape…the other Snape…as _sexy._

But, he had to admit, this Snape didn't have the same sense of humor as the old git he knew. This Snape wouldn't banter with him in rich sarcasm. Even his voice seemed a little less…Snape like.

 _What the bloody hell am I thinking?_ Harry felt insane. Perhaps he was.

Harry realized that he'd been staring at Snape's lips. They were thin, but sultry. And they felt so good against his earlier…

Maybe if he just imagined it was the _other_ Snape.

Severus noticed Harry's staring, and couldn't help but indulge. He cupped Harry's cheek again, running his fingers through the tousled hair, and kissed him. It was soft at first. Harry let Severus caress his lips gently…and he started to kiss him back, sucking on Snape's bottom lip, nibbling a little.

He heard a deep groan, and a tongue swiped his lips for permission of entry. Harry opened his mouth, moaning back before letting Snape explore. Harry had to remind himself that in this life, or whatever this was, they had kissed before. But it felt so new.

Harry explored Snape's mouth, erotically brushing his tongue, sucking on it.

"Harry." He heard a breathy groan, over and over, between kisses.

"Harry…Harry…"

And he kissed him back harder, for all he was worth. For all the times the other Snape had saved him, but he hadn't said a word about it. For how much he missed him, and his other life. Snape was one of the only people who wouldn't prize him as the Boy Who Lived.

The kiss was deeper, and more passionate, as he moaned, "Sev'rus…Sev'rus…"

* * *

"Harry? Harry?" Severus Snape shook the boy. He took a vial out of his pocket.

"Sev'rus…" the boy moaned in his arms, with a smile on his face.

 _Well…that is quite strange._ Severus thought. Why he would be saying _his_ name…and his _first_ name at that…he hadn't a clue.

He opened Harry's mouth and gave him the rejuvenating potion.

Harry coughed, crumbling in Snape's arms.

"Harry? Wake up." Snape said, in a deep tone, with a tinge of concern.

Harry blinked, opening his eyes. _The dungeons? But how…_

He felt arms around him. He looked up. "Severus!" He said excitedly, smiling.

Snape was flabbergasted. "What in Merlin's name…why are you _calling_ me that, Potter?"

"It's Harry, not Potter. I'm not your student anymore. Please tell me I'm at Hogwarts."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're inside the dungeons at Hogwarts. You had quite a fall—if I had not found you in time, you might have slipped into a coma."

Harry licked his lips, looking at Snape's. _Yes_ , Harry decided, _he's sexy._

"Thanks." Harry breathed.

Snape looked into Harry's emerald eyes, "Pott—Harry? What, pray tell, are you doing?" The boy looked…lustful? No, that couldn't be right.

Harry brought a hand up to Snape's cheek, shaking a little. He looked into the onyx eyes, which had a frightened look in them. Harry rested his hand on the back of Snape's head.

Snape parted his lips, about to ask what the bloody hell the boy was doing.

Instead, Harry Potter kissed him firmly, tugging his head down to meet his lips. The kiss was so needy. And Potter _moaned_.

Snape felt the moistened lips moving against his own, caressing him…practically begging for contact.

Snape pulled away from him. "W-What are…you…doing?" He enunciated softly—breathlessly.

Harry leaned in again, sucking on Snape's bottom lip, nibbling at it. Snape opened his mouth in shock. Complete, and utter shock.

But Harry took full advantage of this, and mapped Snape's mouth with his tongue. He hummed as their tongues touched, and Snape let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding.

He gripped Harry with both hands, as if he came undone, and kissed him back. He groaned into the boy's mouth—Merlin, it had been far too long. And he tasted sweet…like chocolate and sandalwood.

As Snape kissed him back fierily, Harry held on for dear life.

"Sev'rus…" He breathed, parting for air.

"Why, Harry…" Snape breathed against Harry's lips, not letting him answer for a minute—preoccupying his lips.

"A revelation." Harry whispered, before being led back to Severus Snape's quarters.


	2. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I will be moving to archive of our own (their website is ) because I have received multiple discomforting reviews here ever since this website has changed its criteria on what qualifies as Rated M and what qualifies as Rated MA. Ironically, this site determines what is Rated MA, but doesn't have the option to actually include Rated MA fanfiction.**

 **If my stories are somehow deleted before I move everything, I will post my account information for you all to follow me. Within the next couple days, everything should be moved.**

I have two days to wait for them to add me to their site.

 _ **I will update you on my exact account name as soon as I can. I promise I will be as quick as possible. I'm guessing that if my stories will be deleted, my account will still be here, so please FAVORITE me, and you will be sure to get the update.**_

Thank you for supporting me, I really do love you all. I also want to say sorry for misunderstanding the guidelines. Believe me when I say that I had no idea rated MA fics were not okay.

Alright, well, let's hope I can get it together before my stories vanish. :/

Sorry everyone and thank you again.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	3. ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Hello Everyone! 3

First of all, I want to thank you for supporting my work and being so patient. Life's been a little crazy for me.

I have FINALLY made an AO3 account, and my name is JenTheSnarryShipper (the link is here: /users/JenTheSnarryShipper)

Thank you again-I admit that none of my work has been transferred yet, but the work on will remain and I'll also keep it updated for as long as possible. I just wanted to have a backup site, just in case my work gets reported and taken down.

:) Hope you all are doing very well!

-Jen,

The Snarry Shipper


End file.
